


When everything is Disney

by BeccastielDW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Awesome Sam, Canon Compliant, Dean's problem is fixed and Cas is human (or angel if you want the two work), Disney, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not AU, Very fluffy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fought the urge to smile, because with his wide blue eyes Cas was really adorable, but instead he just shrugged.<br/>“Look at you”, he said still fighting a smile, “Even now you can go all Ariel on us.”<br/>Cas diverted his attention from the box and looked at Dean underneath his raven lashes but stayed silent.<br/>“You know, the mermaid…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When everything is Disney

Beta-ed by my awesome beta [Tennyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo) always there for me, I love you *hug*

* * *

 

When everything is Disney

A regular ghost hunt.  
Good old salt and burn in a haunted mansion, totally banal. An aristocrat died in here, he was found hanging from the ceiling with a rope; no one thought it was a murder but then the apparitions started, and the sons moved on and never could sell the house. But  
the grandsons recently decided to sell and no one wanted an old haunted house. The Winchesters just heard about it and took the case.  
They went, they fought a bit, then talked to the ghost, (figured out his wife and her lover killed him) found the bones and burned them. Case over, no complications. They were on their way out when Cas's billowing trenchcoat caught a knick-knack on a console and knocked it over. Cas fell to his knees but as it touched the floor it didn't break as expected. The egg-shaped thing opened slowly and inside were figurines of a couple dancing, and then a low music started.  
Cas looked at the music box, the dancers moving in circles endlessly, totally fascinated for a long moment.  
Dean fought the urge to smile, because with his wide blue eyes Cas was really adorable, but instead he just shrugged.  
“Look at you”, he said still fighting a smile, “Even now you can go all Ariel on us.”  
Cas diverted his attention from the box and looked at Dean underneath his raven lashes but stayed silent.  
“You know, the mermaid…”  
“I'm aware of who Ariel is Dean.”  
“Sure you are,” the hunter said with a bitter note to his voice.  
Dean could not help but feel like Metatron took something from him, the right to teach Cas pop culture. That was his job, to make him discover movies and songs and Star Wars damnit! It was his job! As his best friend of course.  
Cas was studying him with wonder and he felt Sam's eyes on him. Dean was going to say something but his brother beat him to it.  
“Dean was saying this because like Ariel, you are curious of human things, you see them with a whole new view.”  
Cas nodded. Dean sighed in relief, then started to feel awkward.  
“But Dean is not a prince and neither am I a creature of the sea.”  
The two brothers frowned a moment and then Sam came to a realization but obviously didn't feel like sharing. He stared at Cas with a whole new look, and then at Dean and then Cas again. Dean could feel his face get hotter with every second.  
“Oh,” the younger Winchester said.  
Dean glared at his brother, silently asking him what the hell was going on.  
“Of course I'm not a damn prince and you are not a red-headed chick with a fish-tail.” Dean shrugged and received a glare from Sam.  
That was a maxi-bitch face his brother was pulling right now. It was screaming You dumb idiot! but how could he know what was going on?  
“What?!” he said defensively, only to have Sam roll his eyes like he was trying to find courage to put up with him.  
Cas ignored both of them and took the little box in his hands with much precaution, he stood and put it right back on the console where it originally was.  
“Like Ariel, Cas chose to live in the human word for one human,” said Sam.  
“So? Yeah, we could totally sell the story to Disney but I don't see why you…”  
That only caused Sam's bitchface to power up.  
“You are so fucking dense Dean!” he exploded.  
“Then you fucking tell me why you are getting all worked up over a damn story!”  
“You should use your ears sometimes and maybe your brain too, have you heard what Cas just said?”  
“You two calm down,” ordered a calmly gravelly voice. Dean immediately felt himself relax.  
“Sorry... Cas?” he asked, “What... what's going on?”  
But Cas shook his head and looked at Sam expectedly, apparently he wasn't the only one in the dark.  
Sam seemed to have calmed down, he looked at Cas and started to laugh hysterically.  
The two other men were getting worried, Dean's hand coming to his knife just in case. Sam didn't looked possessed but one can never be too careful, right?  
He finally calmed down, let out a last giggle and breathed in.  
“Are you going to tell us what's got into you? I can rent a whole Disney pack if you want to relax after this hunt or something,” Dean half joked.  
“Sorry but you guys, you are just painfully oblivious and I just, I also feel stupid because I didn't think about it before and it was under my nose all this time.”  
Sam just shook his head in disbelief and sat on a couch.  
“So... I'm gonna help you out with this one and then you are totally buying me a vegetarian meal later.”  
The other two sat with puzzled look on their faces.  
“I'm listening,” Cas said like a well behaved student in class.  
“What he said,” shrugged Dean, and that made Sam smile even more, they were all coupley.  
“So, you said Cas was like Ariel, I explained why you said that.” Feeling that Dean was getting impatient, “don't interrupt me, listen for once. The only thing Cas denied was the fact that you are not a prince and he is not a mermaid.”  
He paused, letting the information sink in, but like he feared, Dean was not taking the hint. He needed a push in the right direction.  
“Remind us of the story of the little mermaid, Dean.”  
Dean's eyes grew wide.  
“Sammy, we are not having a bedtime story right now!”  
Sam sighed.  
“Dean... humor me, beside I have a point.”  
Dean's jaw was tense, he saw his brother throw a look at Cas, and whatever he saw in his expression calmed him.  
“So uhh,” Dean started awkwardly, “Ariel saved the prince from a shipwreck, she fell in love with him and tried to get legs to be with him…”  
“Go on.”  
“Well the sea witch agreed to give her legs if the chick gave her her voice. She accepted the deal. Then she got to be with the prince, they kissed or whatever, and they got married.”  
“Well it was more involved than that, but basically.”  
“Go on?  
“Cas saved you from hell like Ariel saved Eric from drowning in the sea, right?”  
Both men nodded, but Dean was really slowly finally getting where it was headed.  
“Cas gave up his family to help you, he gave up his wings just for you, like Ariel gave up the possibility to see her family and her voice and tail just to be with Eric. Correct?”  
Dean felt too hot now, he needed air, he needed to get out of there.  
He didn't wanted to hear it!  
He intended to throw an SOS at Cas but the angel was looking uncomfortably at his lap now, and was that a blush on his cheeks?  
“No but.. this is different,” said Dean, “he didn't do that just for me, he did it for humanity.”  
“Isn't that your second name Dean?” teased Sam, “Dean Humanity Winchester.”  
Dean threw a slightly dusty pillow at him and Sam coughed a bit and glared with an offended face.  
“You are wrong Dean,” the angel intervened.  
Dean looked at Cas again, this time he was looking him in the eyes.  
“I did this for you, all I did was for you,” he said, his expression painfully sincere.  
There was a warm aura emanating from him, something really so warm that Dean's heart clenched. Cas’s eyes were surely beautiful but when he looked at him like that with so much warmth they were even more so. He was radiant.  
He wanted to always see him like that, to be the only one Cas looked at this way. He wanted to hug Cas close and never let him go and he was actually going to put his arms around the angel when a cough from his brother broke the moment.  
They both looked at an uncomfortable Sam.  
“So Cas, you pointed out the differences. One: That you are not a mermaid and Dean is not a prince,” he repeated, making Dean cringe a bit. Why, he had to repeat it over and over again?, “Why didn't you say anything about the in love part then?  
Cas blushed even more, and he stayed silent for a while. Dean felt his heart sink, he was both hopeful and crushed that Cas would deny this part.  
“Because I don't like lying,” he almost whispered.  
Silence took over the place for some long seconds.  
Dean's heart had missed a beat and then restarted at an alarming rhythm.  
“So,” Sam intervened again, “you are in love with Dean.”  
Cas rose his chin again and looked at Dean, the angel was wearing his heart on his face.  
“Yes I am in love with Dean.”  
For the second time that day, Dean's heart exploded. He felt like a ton of bricks fell on him but so light headed, so... stupidly happy? Happy that Cas was in love with him.  
“So the question is, why didn't you tell him Cas?” asked Sam.  
“Why would I burden him with my feelings?”  
Sam snorted at that and the angel looked hurt for a moment.  
“Cas I know my brother and I may have not looked at this before but now that I have, it's obvious that he feels…”  
“Sam!” protested Dean.  
“What, I'm just trying to help…”  
”I know,” said Dean, calmly this time. “But... please can I? can I…”  
Then after a short “Winchester Silent Conversation” Sam got it, his brother wanted to have a chance to say it himself.  
“Oh, sorry. Sure, I'll leave you to it, take your time, I'll wait in the car.  
Dean threw him the keys to the Impala and when Sam disappeared outside the door, he tried to school himself. It was quite a turn of events... they were burning a ghost and then everything was Disney and Cas was in love with him!  
How was this his life?  
Cas... wow he still couldn't believe it...  
A shy hand on his shoulder reminded him of the said angel's presence, and he looked at him.  
Cas was getting worried over his silence, his blue eyes darkening and his frown deepening but he still was the cutest, he wanted to cuddle him and kiss his mouth and...  
Well yeah...  
Kissing.  
He's always wanted it but never accepted it, never allowed himself to.  
But today was different.  
Cas was in love with him, he actually said it.  
So his mind was rambling, he didn't know what to say except that he was happy.  
But he didn't and Castiel must had thought it was rejection because he started to withdraw his hand but Dean took it in both of his. Cas's hand was warm, he caressed it while smiling at the confused angel.  
“Dean,” the blue eyed angel whispered in a kind of hoarse voice.  
But Dean's throat felt too tight to talk, so he took the angel’s hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Cas's eyes widened at the unexpected gesture.  
Dean himself couldn't believe what he just did, what he was doing.  
He has been so afraid of being seen as gay, to have feelings for his very male angel, but everything seemed silly right now.  
Cas was in love with him.  
Okay he repeated it a lot but it was never going to get old.  
He couldn't care about anything else.  
He observed his angel with attention, caressed his stubbly cheek. He couldn't tell him now how much he loved him, how beautiful he was right now but he could show him with his hands, his eyes.  
So he did. He mapped out every inch of his face, and then wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled along his jaw; their stubble scratching together nicely, emanating a nice moan from Cas's lips. He wanted to kiss him so much but he was afraid that if he did everything would disappear, that he would wake up in bed to discover it was just a cruel dream.  
He nuzzled their noses together but then Cas's hands pushed him and he found himself on the couch, Cas’s body on top of him. He was going to protest (or not...) but a mouth on his cut through this thought. Cas’s velvety mouth, Cas was kissing him.  
Holy F…!  
He immediately buried his fingers in the dark curls, pressing his mouth back gently, then Cas was totally on him, his body pressing right against him, his tongue asking for entrance which he gladly welcomed.  
Kissing Cas was like… like eating pie or dreaming about something really sweet you wish for. It wasn’t just lip contact or a way to get into someone’s pants, even if Cas’s growing erection grinding against his meant that they both wanted it too.  
But kissing, just kissing Cas was everything, everything he never knew he wanted and now that he had it he would never let it go.  
He loved Cas so much.  
The said angel was now nibbling at his neck, his warm hands slipping under his layers of clothing, chasing skin.  
He looked at the sapphires of the angel’s eyes in surprise but Cas only smiled at him.  
“Dean, I thought I would be the one without a voice not the other way around.”  
Dean blinked once, twice, and then had a full laugh, Cas just smiled seeming to enjoy seeing him like that.  
“Cas, you really picked this moment to start your comedian career?”  
The angel rolled his eyes and Dean hid his giggle behind a cough.  
Cas kissed him again and when one of his hands came to his zipper, Dean reacted. He put one hand on top of his, stopping him. Cas’s eyes went confused.  
“Cas, I… wait, I want… just wait please.”  
Cas nodded.  
“You are not ready to act on the physical side of our relationship.”  
“No it’s not… no Cas, I’m just, I need to tell you something.”  
Cas just nodded very solemnly and that relaxed Dean because it was just so Cas to be calm about it.  
He gently cupped the angel’s face in both hands and took a deep breath.”  
“I love you Cas.”  
A gummy smile appeared on Cas’s face and the look of pure adoration in his wide blue eyes, it was there just for him. Dean caressed the corner of his lips gently and continued.  
“I always have and I’m very sorry you thought your feelings would be a burden for me because it’s not… it’s everything Cas. And you should feel free to tell me whatever you feel because you are very important to me. To Sam also, you are not just a third wheel, you are part of our family. And well I’m… I’m in love with you too.”  
Dean blushed, it was so not his zone of comfort but he wanted his angel… lover to know that.  
“Thank you Dean.” said the smiling angel.  
“Also…” Dean continued.  
Castiel looked at him expectantly.  
“I don’t think our first time should be on this dusty couch while Sam is waiting for us to come…” he saw the corner of Cas’s lips twitch a bit and got what he just said, “Ah damnit I didn’t meant it like that!”  
Castiel was laughing now.  
“So what now, are you gonna mock me or you gonna let go of me and go home where I have a bed with a killer mattress?”  
In response, Cas stood up, took his hand and almost dragged him to the Impala.  
They were both smiling like idiots and Sam didn’t comment on it. He only grinned, a bit too full of himself, but well it was all thanks to him so Dean noted to thank him later and buy him his rabbit food.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this by accident... what do you mean accidents don't happen accidentally?... ^^ but well I really hope you guys like it, please tell me I'm so anxious every time I post something. And well english is not my first language so it's even more scary.  
> Thanks to my awesome beta Tennyo ! always there for me, I love you *hug*  
> so yeah please review :D


End file.
